


Two Worlds One Story

by Ambercreek, sunglasses_at_night



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Destiny 1 Timeline, Other, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglasses_at_night/pseuds/sunglasses_at_night
Summary: yes, i know the title's dumb but anyway where's a crossover no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know the title's dumb but anyway where's a crossover no one asked for

Things were…Different. Like everything changed in one day, in Lena’s opinion. She walked around in this new city, gazing about wondering on what happened. Did her Chronal Accelerator malfunctioned and made her move forward in time?

No, that couldn’t be the reason she hoped.

As she kept walking around exploring this new area. Some of the citizens of the city looked at her in confusion, being very confused about who this new stranger is. Lena looked at them and backed up awkwardly at the looks people gave her and blinked away quickly.

She ducked into an alleyway, allowing herself a moment to breathe and try to re-evaluate on her situation. Lena tried to backpedal on all of this - try and think on how in the world she got here in the first place.

She slowly slid down against the wall and sat on the ground covering her face. Still trying her best to process all this, but no matter how hard she tries to add things up it just kept not making sense. Suddenly she looked up hearing footsteps and bolted up quickly taking out her dual pistols just in case.

“Alright, who’s there? Show yourself please! I really don’t wanna resort to violence.” She called out, wow that was a great way to say something to a random stranger. Good one Lena.

“Hey, hey, no need to do that now.” The voice from the entryway to the alley called. The shadow figure stepping forward with both hands raised. It was a robot with a light blue-face plate a matching blue horn jutting out from the top of his head.

Piercing blue optics cut through the shadow of the alleyway.

The man was dressed in clothes Lena had never seen before.

Lena backed up blinking in surprise quickly putting away her dual pistols and slowly walked up to the robot, rubbing her chin curiously.

“Whoa… You’re some strange looking Omnic, in fact, I don’t think I’ve seen an Omnic like you before, the Omnics I normally see don’t look, uh… This futuristic,” Lena commented on the robot’s look and now took a look at his clothing.

“Uh… Are you aware that your cape looks like you’ve been attacked by animals love?” She asked in a confused tone.

“You know, insulting a Hunter’s cloaks is considered the worst thing you can say to a person.” The other replied. Leaning his weight onto his other foot. “And what is all this talk about Omnics?” He said with a rise of a hypothetical eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, firstly I didn’t mean to insult your uh… Lovely cloak…?” Lena’s face had no expression she could put into words because, deep down, she knows that this supposed Hunter got attacked by wild animals and he’s too ashamed to admit it.

“Secondly an omnic is basically a robot we got where I’m from, I just wished we all lived in peace though sort of…” She tries to explain but was taken back seeing the robot walking towards what seemed to be a ramen noodle shop.

“Hey!” She called quickly blinking in front of him with her hands on her hips. The sudden movement gets a surprised yelp from the man, forcing him to take a step backward. Involuntarily shooting his hands up again.

Though he took to big of a step that his boot caught the end of his cloak, tripping on it and pulling him to the ground with a heavy thud.

“Oh goodness! Are you alright love?” Lena asked walking up to the Hunter and held out one hand to help him up.

“I’m sorry if I suddenly surprised you, you see I have this ability called blink meaning, I can go fast like you see how I’m right in front of you?” Suddenly Lena blinked on top of one of a buildings waving at the robot.

“Nope! I’m over here now!” She called blinking from place to place the robot was very confused on what was going on to the point where he wasn’t following. Finally, after Lena was done she blinked in front of him.

“Now alright I’m Lena Oxton and can you tell me on where the heck I am?” She asked honestly she didn’t know why she should have asked that when they first met.

The other’s optics blinks a few times, trying to take in all of this information, still visible confusion written all over his faceplate. “Right,” He starts, a long drawn out. “I’m Cayde-6 and you’re at the Last City.”

“Alright, nice to meet you Cayde-6,” Lena tried to hold in her laughter trying to be nice as possible but let's be honest she never heard a name that sounded so silly before in her life and trusts her, she’s heard worse names.

Suddenly a large object came charging by them making the citizens get out of the objects way. Cayde-6 and Lena watched in confusion as the object hit a tree.

“I’ll feel that in the morning…” The object said now finally seeing what this was. It was a crusader in grey-colored armor and Lena’s eyes sparkled knowing who this person was.

“Reinhardt! Love is that you!?” She asked happily, running up to them. Reinhardt rubbed his head looking over at Lena seeing his friend here he quickly picked her up and hugged her tightly.

“Lena my friend! What are you doing here?”

“Heh! I was gonna ask you the same thing!” They both laughed happily. Cayde-6 was now more confused wondering on where are these people coming. From he rose one finger, opening his mouth not knowing if he should say something but closed his mouth as well as lowering his finger.

“What in the name of the Traveler is going on here!” A voice louder than thunder echoed across the street, startling the civilians. All three heads turn in the direction of the voice.

Standing straighter than a pillar was a man with blue skin, if you looked close enough you could see white light dancing underneath. He was dressed in heavy duty steel gray, red, and dark gray armor.

“Zavala, thank the light you’re here.” The Exo said, running up to the Titan Vanguard. But all he got in return is a dubious glare. Thin eyebrows knitting together. “Cayde, shouldn’t you be in the war room with Ikora?”

The Hunter stops, taking a step back and rubs the back of his neck - looking a little sheepish, “Right, about that..” His voice trailed off and Zavala just rolled his eyes. Lightly nudging Cayde aside as he steps forward to the other two in question. Arms tucked neatly behind his back. A more scowl look etched on his face.

“Mind to tell me, what the two of you are doing?” He asked, raising his gaze to the taller of the two.

“Firstly, I’m sorry about Reinhardt, he sometimes can get ahead of himself,” Lena laughed nervously despite Reinhardt giving Lena a light glare from under his helmet.

“I was just exploring this supposed Last City because I had no idea where I was, all I remember is fighting that mean Widowmaker lady but then woosh! I end up here!” Lena explains, Reinhardt looked over at something and just walked away from the scene probably not wanting to be involved in this anymore.

“Reinhardt there you are!” Called a voice making everyone look over it was a girl wearing armor running over giving Reinhardt a light glare before blinking. Seeing Zavala and Cayde-6, “Uh… Who are these guys?” She asked Reinhardt and Lena.

“From what I know they’re called Cayde-6 and Zavala,” Lena explained shrugging her shoulders, staring off at Cayde-6’s cloak. Brigitte looked over at Cayde-6’s cloak too.

“Hey, do you want me to make you some armor? Because it looks like your cape got attacked by some animals,” Brigitte brought up in an unsure tone. Poor Cayde, why must everyone insult his awesome cloak! Before he could think of a witty response, the sound Zavala clearing his throat cut him off.

“I want all four of you to report to the War Room immediately, we have much that we need to discuss.” And with that, The Awoken walked his way back towards the Tower. The ends of his mark fluttering in the wind before he disappeared out of sight.

“War room…?” Brigitte spoke in a confused voice looking over at Reinhardt and Lena both shrugging their shoulders, “I’m guessing that’s in that Tower?” Lena suggested.

“Right! Let’s go my comrades!” Reinhardt shouted charging off. Brigitte facepalmed as she ran after the old fool with Lena blinking off, “Hey! Wait!” Cayde-6 shouted running after them in attempts to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [shows up after 80 years with a smoothie] We're back!!

“So… This is your war room huh? Nice place I guess?” Tracer was the first to speak. Not really knowing how to think of the place.

Zavala doesn’t reply. Giving out a huff of air in acknowledgment. Waiting for everyone to settle down before speaking. Ikora turning her head to stare a puzzled look at the Titan Commander.

Tracer gave out an awkward smile, not knowing what else to say before she punched Reinhardt’s arm. Who looked at her wondering what she wants.

Tracer tilted her head towards Zavala’s direction waiting for him to say something else to the Titan Vanguard.

“Oh! Um… It reminds me of the meeting room we have in the lovely Watchpoint back in the days! Ah, those were the good old days!” Reinhardt laughed while Brigitte shook her head smiling.

“Sorry sir, it’s just we really don’t know what to think of all this,” Brigitte excused Tracer and Reinhardt’s awkwardness.

Ikora finds herself to be the one to speak up. “This is a lovely conversation, but can someone please tell me what exactly is going on?” She crosses her arms over her chest. Shooting another glare in Zavala direction before turning back to look at the group huddled around the front of the table next to her.

“I think I might be able to explain,” Brigitte announced standing up.

“So, you see we’re not really from this time period. If that makes any sense? Pretty much Tracer and Reinhardt here were once part of an organization called Overwatch, but that was shut down a long time ago.” She tried herself to explain smiling nervously.

Ikora blinks a few times. “Alright,” She says, tucking her hand under her chin. It’s not the most outrages thing she's heard in all of her lives.

“If that’s so, Do you have any idea on how you got here in the first place?” She was taking the statement with a grain of salt. But their armor looked nothing compared to guardians. So she will believe them, for a moment.

“That’s just the thing, ma’am, we don’t really know how we got here, the only thing we know is that there was a flash and we just ended up here.” That was all Brigitte answered. “I’m really sorry for the vague answer but I don’t really know myself.” She apologized.

Cayde-6 meanwhile was looking like he was staring out into space but then raised one finger like he was about to say something.

“Wait, wait, wait let me get this straight... You guys are like from the past or something? And you two were part of this super secret organization thingy that got shut down?” He asked looking at Ikora and Zavala trying to make sure he wasn’t crazy.

“Yep, that’s pretty much it,” Tracer answered.

“Right, right, got it, great,” Cayde responded with the addition of hand gestures.

Zavala in turns to open his mouth before lifting his eyes to see the Speaker walking down the Hall of Guardians. Straightening out his back, the rest turn their heads to see the figure approaching them.

Tracer leans towards Cayde's side, placing her hand over her mouth as she whispered to him.

“Who’s that person, love?” Is what she whispered.

“That’s The Speaker, he’s the one who speaks for the Traveler, if you ask me, I say it’s all some kind of act.”

“What brings you all the way down here?” Ikora asked, folding her hands behind her back.

“I found this child in my study trying to take a picture with her and the Traveler.” He spoke, a slight irritation in his tone. Which sounded so unusual for him.

D.va pokes her head out from behind him. Puffing her cheeks out. “Who are you calling a child!?” Her voice whined.

Reinhardt quickly stepped over to D.Va and handed her a poster of a movie with D.Va on it.

“Um, do you think you can sign this? It’s for a friend?” Reinhardt asked. Tracer made a quiet sounding laugh meanwhile, knowing very well that the autograph was for Reinhardt.

D.Va smiled taking the poster and took out a pen and began to write on it. “There we go ‘Love D.Va!” She spoke handing Reinhardt the poster once she was done, Reinhardt then walked back to Brigitte and Tracer’s side, smiling widely.

“Wait a minute hold on… Please forgive me for asking but is it alright if I may ask what or who is the Traveler?” Ask a confused Tracer taking a step towards The Speaker.

“The Traveler is what granted us our technological advancements bringing us to our golden age - helped us colonize worlds, but it had an enemy, simply known as _‘The Darkness'_.” He starts. Cayde rolling his eyes, having heard this story countless times before.

“The Traveler gave its life to save us from _The Darkness_ , and in it’s dying breath, The Traveler created the Ghost, to seek those that could weld its power and drive back the darkness.”

“Alright, I think I understand that but if I can ask one more question, What are Ghost’s?” She asked.

“Are Ghost’s the little spooky guys that wear a sheet and jump in front of people going _‘Boo!’_?” D.Va asked in an excited tone while jumping up and down, thinking that was the correct answer.

The Speaker stares at her. His expression was hidden underneath his mask. “Not those kinds of Ghost.” He starts.

Hearing a disappointing answer, D.Va pouts and folds her arms together.

He reaches out his hand, materializing in his palm was a Ghost with a gold and lavender shell. Who float there for a moment before finding it's place behind The Speakers left side. “These Ghosts are what give the Guardian’s their light. They are far different than those of the dead that still roam the earth.”

“Well I like to cut in and say, that we are technically those of the dead that still roam the earth mind I add,” Cayde said.

Hearing Cayde bring that up Brigitte stepped over, giving both him and The Speaker a confused stare. “You guys… Were dead?” She asked in amazement.

“Most of those who have become Guardians have died,” Zavala starts. “But there are some Guardians that haven't died their first death.” He adds on.

“That all sounds so cool!” D.Va shouted happily her eyes lighting up.

“Oh, it is cool, though the dying and being brought back thing can suck,” Cayde says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tracer slowly walked over to the wall, taking some time to think and trying to add things up with all the information that was given to her. Her eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers.

“Since Brigitte, Reinhardt, and D.Va are here then I’m guessing the other’s might be around here too! Like, Winston, Bastion, Torbjorn, everyone!” Tracer shouted in a cheerful tone.

“One question.” Brought up Cayde.

“What is a Winston?” He asked.

“Um… Winston’s my friend if that explains it?” She tried to answer his question but D.Va ran up to him saying. “Winston is a giant talking gorilla man!”

“Lovely,” Cayde said voice straining, the fear of his face appeared.

The Speaker clears his throat. Reminding everyone that he is still in the room with them.

“Vanguard business is also my own, so can someone please inform me what is going on?” He asked, and so Zavala does. Explain all that they know and bring him up to speed with the current situation.

“And that's where we are now.” Zavala finishes.

“I see.” The Speaker muses. “I will see if I can find anything to help you out.” He states as he turns to leave the room, heading back to his study.


	3. Chapter 3

The blare of a horn and a streak of blue light is all anyone can take in before a sparrow comes whipping down the hall. Slamming hard on the breaks before it can barrel into the crowd in the war room.

D.Va quickly backed up at the sight of the sparrow not having seen such a vehicle like that before. The person on the sparrow got off, taking off her helmet - revealing an Exo with a gold star on her head. Her yellow optic’s blinked and looked at everyone.  
  
“Man that sparrow must have been going way faster than my other sparrow’s!” She beams. “Anyway, I’m back from that mission you sent me on Cayde, but all I could find was this.” The Exo spoke, holding up a cup of instant Ramen and threw it at the Hunter Vanguard.

Cayde caught it with no issue.

Zavala glares daggers at Cayde. “Cayde I thought we talked about this.” The Titan starts his tone threatening. “May I remind you what happened the last time you did this?”

Cayde rolled his optics. “All I did was spill a little Ramen on the computers.” He says with a shrug. Opening up the container, steam curling up from it.

“The system was down all day because of it,” Zavala adds on. The atmosphere in the room shifting.   
  
The Exo watched the two Vanguard as a Ghost with a black shell with golden accents flew up to her side like it was about to say something.   
  
“Um, Starlight, I don’t think it was a good idea to drive the sparrow in here.” The Ghost said, but Starlight shrugged, leaning against the wall. A curious D.Va walked up to Starlight tiling to her head.   
  
“Who are you?” She asked.   
  
“Me? Name’s Starlight, kid, Guardian by day and sparrow racer by night,” The Exo introduce pointing to herself.   
  
“Sparrow racer?” Brigitte asked walking over. Starlight’s expression looked like she didn’t know how to explain this in a way they would understand.   
  
“Pretty much all I can put is you just race sparrow’s which are what we Guardian’s ride.” That was the best explanation Starlight could give.

“Alright I think I get it,” D.Va replied but when she walked over to Tracer, Brigitte and Reinhardt she just gave them a confused look not understanding a single word Starlight said.  
  
“Anyway’s Zavala who are these three? New Guardian’s or something?” Starlight asked curiously.

Zavala wished for the current situation to stay as Vanguard only business. Though it looks like that won’t happen.

So with a sigh, he explains what is going on to Starlight.

“Now do you understand?” He asked.   
  
“...You lost me at the Overwatch thing,” Starlight answered with a blank expression. She then walked over to the three and stared at them thinking.   
  
“You know if you ask me I think they’d make pretty good Guardian’s, but then again that ain’t up to me,” Starlight shrugged walking back to her sparrow getting ready to take off.   
  
When Starlight was about to leave her Ghost floated up and looked at Zavala. “Sorry for us intruder on your secret Vanguard meeting.” The Ghost apologized.   
  
Starlight revved up the sparrow's engines and began taking off, leaving the Hall Of Guardians.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back

“What do you mean you can’t concentrate when I’m yelling, relax!”

“Yelling isn’t good for your throat.” An all too familiar voice in a conversation drifts in from the end of the hall into the war room. Grabbing everyone’s attention as they all turn around. 

The fleeting feeling that Zavala had finally gotten everything back on track seems to diminish in front of him the moment he saw Brigitte run out of the war-room. The expression on the Titan’s face soured. 

The Woman standing in front of Lord Shaxx was dressed that resembled an Angel. Wings and halo in all. Her pale blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of her head while her hands rested on her hips. Glaring at the man in front of her who paid her no mind.

“Dr. Ziegler, is that you?” The young woman called which seemed to get the Doctors attention. 

“Brigitte?” The other raised a brow as she turned around to face the other. “I could ask the same for you.” Yet, Brigitte doesn’t give her an answer, instead, she grabs Mercy by the wrist and drags her down the hall. Bringing her to stand next to Tracer and D.Va.

“Another friend of yours?” Ikora asked blankly. “The more the merrier!” Cayde comments as the bio lights of his jaw seemed to shine just a tad brighter. 

Brigitte does her best to bring Mercy up to speed with their current situation. Explaining to her, where they are and who the other three standing around the table all. 

Zavala on the other hand, looked like he was seconds away from slamming his hands down on the war room table and breaking it in half with the sheer force. Yet he stops himself in time. Bracing his hands on the table and focuses on his breathing to keep himself steady. 

“There is something going on here and whatever it is,” Zavala’s voice brings everyone back to attention. “we don’t have enough information on it to act as of right now.” He finishes, letting his hands slid off the edge of the table. Taking a step back, he straightens himself out and tucks his hands behind his back once more.

“We aren’t going to get far with us just standing here and talking,” Ikora adds on, dropping her arms to the side. 

“Not to mention that it feels like every few minutes a new one of your friends keep popping up like daisies.” Cayde’s voice pipes into the conversation. Zavala looked over to him, words sitting on the tip of his tongue, so he doesn’t dare vocalize it. Rather, he looks back to the group that is still standing in front of the table.

“Ikora is right until we know more what is going on, there isn’t much we can do.” The Titan Vanguard voice was steady. At least they were getting help from The Speaker for this. So they weren’t truly doing this all alone. Perhaps after this meeting, he will ask Ikora if she can get anything from her Hidden about this. 

Until The Speaker comes back with his finding - if any, there wasn’t anything they could do. And Zavala didn’t like not knowing the unknown. 

Cayde-6 meanwhile seemed to be preoccupied with finishing the rest of his Ramen before tosing the cup behind him. The plastic container clattering on the floor.  

“While we are here, we should get accompanied with this, Tower don’t you think?” Mercy recommended. “If we are going to staying here a while, we should know where things are, correct?” 

“Oh, Oh Can I help?” Cayde asked raising his hand towards Ikora. 

“Remeber the last time you tried to get involved Cayde?” The Warlock Vanguard starts, “Maybe it’s best you let Zavala and I handle this.” 

Blue optics narrowed at that. “Hey that was one time, and I told you that it wasn’t my fault that my Hunters did that okay?” Cayde shot back, jabbing a gloved finger in the Warlock’s direction.

Tracer looked over at the two Vanguards, giving them a bit of a concerned look. Wondering what on earth even happen with those hunters, but she didn’t want to know. So she didn’t ask. She merely shrugged and looked at a window trying to look like she wasn’t paying attention to what Cayde and Ikora were talking about. 

Then it's like a light bulb going off in her head and Tracer smiled. Snapped her fingers at her genius thought.

“Cayde, maybe you should show us around since it looks like Ikora and Zavala have it under control here?” Tracer asked.

Cayde-6 expression brightened at that, blue optics shining a little brighter in glee. “Sounds like a great idea!” There was practically a bonce in his step as he walked from his side of the table over to the others. Not bothering to look and see the disappointed looks that Ikora and Zavala were no doubt giving him. 

“All aboard Cayde-6’s one-stop tour around of Tower, please leave all questions to end of the ride.” He announces as he starts off out of the War-Room. The others tagging close behind him. 

But before the group could reach the end of the Hall of Guardians. D.Va stopped in her tracks. Looking around with a perplexed look on her face, knowing something wasn’t right.

“Um,” D.Va spoke, making everyone turn their attention towards her. “Where did Reinhardt go?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been a while since this has updated. sorry about that. Also yes I'm aware it's like 1 am while posting this. I don't care.
> 
> this chapter has been stuck as a WIP for a while but recently I've gotten back to this story.
> 
> So yeah here it is


End file.
